Fallen to?
by Kljhorse
Summary: Kiernan, I part witch who can bend all the elements, joins the Akatsuki. She is sisters with Konan, and she is to be feared. Read on and please R R!


**Hi guys this is my first Akatsuki fan fic! Please R+R! Thx.**

_Pein's POV:_

_This is it._ This is what I am thinking. I am about to die, by the hands of the Nine-tailed host. Crap you. _I hope you are safe Konan._ Is what I thought as I watched the blond run towards me, about to kill me. He takes a few more steps and then someone jumps in front of me, shooting a huge fireball at the blond, making his eyes widen and jump back. I then see a girl in front of me, around the age of 11, with short brown hair. She has a long black shirt on, with short black shorts. It looks like she is only wearing a shirt. She then does lightning speed hand signs and yells: "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Chains!" And these huge chains shoot out of the ground and wrap around the blond's wrists, and not letting go. I, personally have never seen this jutsu, so I was shocked. Then these weird blue flames appeared on her body. I hear her murmur something like; 'Good thing I made my own curse mark...' My eyes widened as her hair grew down to hair waist, and turned black, as her skin went pale. The blond's eyes are super wide as she changes. Then she starts to run towards him, screaming "I CAN BEND ALL FIVE STINKIN' ELEMENTS! FEAR ME, COWARD!" And her hand burst into flames, and she punches his face, then delivering a quick jabs to his ribs. "I am also part witch, dude." She says before murmuring something I couldn't hear, knocking him unconscious. She turns back to normal, and flash steps to me. "Pein, are you ok?" She said. "Yeah," I replied, "But who are you?" I asked. She started to heal me, and sighed. " I am Kiernan. Oh, and your friends are safe. They should be, at least. I made a cave for them to hide in, while I go save you. The cave had a door, so they could leave if they wanted to, but it was very well hidden." I sighed in relief. "Thank you." She smiled as she finished healing me. "Your welcome, now let's go, we have to save some people." She whispered. I nodded as we started to run. The hideout wasn't far, but for some reason, I had a bad feeling.

_Kiernan's POV:_

We finally approach the hideout and I gave Pein a quick word, saying that no enemies were here. here. He sighed, apparently happy. We see a huge pile of rocks, but didn't really worry about it. _Later,_ I thought. I showed Pein to the cave I made, and I opened the door. We see the Akatsuki standing, prepared to fight but relaxed when they saw their leader. "You beat him? Did leader-sama beat him?" Said a guy with an orange mask on. Pein sighed. "No, I would have died if it weren't for Kiernan here." I gave a small smile, while everyone stared at me. All the sudden Pein tensed. "What's wrong?" Pein's eyes widened. "Konan," he whispered. "Where is she?" He asked. Another one of them stood up with tears in his eyes. "Pein," He said, "She went out to fight." My eyes widened. "My sister..." I whispered. Pein looked at me. "Wait, Konan is your sister?" He asked. I nodded and ran out, looking for her, as the others slowly came out after. "KONAN!" I screamed. I looked at the boulder pile, and saw it tremble. "KONAN!" I screamed again and tried to lift up the rocks with my bending. It was hard, since the rocks were heavy, but I was able to life them and hurl them quite a long ways away. I see a woman, with blue hair, and a paper flower in it, all bloody. "No, no no no no no... Konan!" I say, as I make my way to her, as Pein does too. As we approach her, her chakra is almost gone. I start to cry as I realized. She is dead. "NO!" I screamed, ran over to her, and used my new healing technuiqe. I placed both hands on her forehead, one of top of the other, and I shot chakra into her. I was sobbing, I couldn't speak. She was then perfectly healed, and still dead. I thought _no_... As I scream and put as much chakra as possible into her. The force of me doing that was so strong Pein skidded back a bit. I looked up at him, and saw he had tears in his eyes. I finally thought of something. "Pein! Get over here!" I said, and he was at my side in an instant. "I want you to take this, and put it in her hand, then out your on top of it. We are going to bring her back, failure is NOT an option." I said, as I took two rigid green stones out of my shuriken pouch and handed one to him as I did what I said with mine. He did the same. "Okay, and on the count of three, release your chakra into it. Try to match my chakra level, ok?" I asked. Pein nodded, and I took a deep breath. "One, Two, THREE!" I yelled and started to release chakra, and Pein did too, we kept climbing chakra levels, and then all of a sudden, we were in a black space. All we could see was each other. "Where, are we?" Pein asked. "I took a deep breath and replied. "Konan's mind." His eyes widened. I nodded and grabbed his arm, saying we need to move quickly. He nodded as we ran into the black.

About 15 minutes later, we saw Konan, but unconscious, moving through the black, slowly, about to go over the edge. I started running towards her. "Pein! I am going to go get her, I want you to use your powers to keep me up." I said. He nodded, and I started to walk on thin air, slowly, to Konan. As soon as I was about to touch her, she dropped, but I was able to grab her and start to run back to Pein. When I got to him, I said; "Ok, release your chakra... NOW!" And we were back in the real world, Konan gasped. I smiled; _She is ALIVE! THANK JASHIN!_


End file.
